Life in Valinor - as seen by Frodo Baggins
by freddochoc
Summary: Frodo's life in Valinor after leaving Middle-earth at end of LOTR


This is Frodo's story after he lives Middle-earth  
  
bThe Arrival/b  
  
Frodo stood at the bow of the ship, one hand holding the phial of Galadriel, that seemed to shine brighten than Earendil's star that evening, the other clutching the railing. He stood ramrod straight, staring far across the sea back to the home he was leaving, deep in thought, and only Bilbo could fathom exactly the anguish and painful sorrow that Frodo felt by the sundering of everything he loved.  
  
Bilbo placed his hand gently on Frodo's shoulder and drew him away from railing. That was the last Frodo ever saw of the sight of his beloved Middle-earth, which would now come under the dominion of man under the rule of Aragorn the King Elessar with the guidance of his wife Arwen Umdómiel.  
  
"Come now, dear boy," Bilbo said softly. "Though we shall always hold sweet memories of the past, let us look to the future."  
  
Then Bilbo showed him the westward vision, which for many years had Galadriel yearned. To his right lay Tol Eressëa, beautiful even in its desertion, but it was forward that held his gaze.  
  
Though as yet still far away, the majesty of Valinor was evident. The white shores glistened in the sun and behind were raised rolling hills of lush green grass. In the middle of them all towered the Taniquetil, the High White Peak, where Manwë and Varda resided.  
  
Thus Frodo stood, mesmerised by the beauty of Valinor, which only grew as the ship drew nearer to the sparkling shores of the Bay of Eldamar. Beside him Bilbo stood in companionable silence, until with a smooth manoeuvre Cirdan the Shipwright eased the ship into the dock.  
  
"Go on now," Gandalf appeared beside them, resplendent in shining white robes and oversized hat. "Elves may have all day, and all year, and all the time in the world, but you don't, and I don't think you want to miss the rest of Valinor."  
  
As if in a dream, Frodo and Bilbo walked off the ship, and Cirdan returned to Middle-earth. For just a moment Frodo was yet again engulfed in misery, but he was not allowed to remain so. The Teleri folks immediately swarmed Bilbo and Frodo, and Bilbo was dragged off to view the beautiful white boats of the Teleri while Frodo was shown around the houses and people, while being forced to tell off the destruction of the ring over and over again.  
  
When Gandalf came to rescue him half an hour later, Frodo was already bedazzled with the magnificence and wisdom of the Teleri and when the company arrived in Tirion, the capital city of the Noldor, his eyes were still shining with the light of the white sails of the Teleri boats.  
  
Galadriel, whose sad air had faded since they stepped into Alqualondë, the Haven of Swans, home of the Teleri, went immediately to visit King Finarfin, who had been like a father to her in years past.  
  
The others were given a tour of Tirion, and delivered a lesson on the exact geography of the area, in the Calacirya, Cleft of Light, where Túna was especially raised for the coming of the Elves centuries ago.  
  
Frodo found himself unable to speak, too awed was he by the wondrous splendour of Tirion and the Noldor. Their faces were fair and their rainment of flowing silk material that reminded one of the wind, and the grass that they walked upon barefoot was the greenest Frodo had ever seen.  
  
However, what held Frodo the most was the Galathilion, the only memory on Valinor of the beauty of Telperion, the White Tree. In the Tower of Ingwë, Mindon Eldaliéva it flourished, unable to give out light like Telperion that is now dead, but reflecting that of Gil-Estel, one of the Silmarils.  
  
In Mindon Eldaliéva they were in now, clustered around Galathilion, Frodo, Bilbo, Gandalf, Galadriel and Elrond, all bearers of the Elven rings, with Finarfin and Eldarion, a relation of Finarfin.  
  
The sun had long since set and the stars were in its full glory. Galathilion burned with the flame of Gil-Estel, Earendil's star, and Frodo fingered the phial of Galadriel in his pocket. He listened contentedly as the others exchanged tales, the sadness of losing his friends and home already diminishing. It was impossible for one to stay unhappy long in the beautiful land of Valinor. Though he missed Sam and Merry and Pippin and all the rest, he knew they were fully contented to live their current lives, and his home, though dear, had become as a burden to him after his sojourn with the Ring.  
  
The next day, Gandalf had informed them earlier, they would meet some of the Vanyar, the favoured of Manwë, highest of the Valar, who mostly lived at the foot of Taniquetil, as well as Manwë himself.  
  
Thrilled though he was to further explore Valinor, he was at the moment content to be sitting under the stars, surrounded by friends. It felt reminiscent of home. In fact, Frodo realised pleasurably, he was at home.  
  
With that comforting thought, Frodo fell into a blissful sleep, the star of Earendil aflame in his heart.  
  
*to be continued*  
  
actually I wrote this for an English assignment but I thought I might as well convert it into a fanfic…hope you enjoy it and please review! 


End file.
